Sweet Fur Inu's currently untitled FB ficcy!
by Sweet Fur Inu
Summary: One day an old friend of Shigure's comes and asks him a favor, to take care of her daughter, Miyu. he acceots and Miyu comes to live at the Sohma house. She soon develops feelings for Kyo, as he does for her, and this causes Tohru to realize her true feel


Disclaimer: I wish I owned Fruits Basket…or at least Kyo and Shigure! So, yeah, the only things I own are Miyu and her mother, Aiya. 

OK, this is my first Fruits Basket ficcy. I've seen all of the 4 DVDs that are out, and I love this show! I hope I have everyone's personalities down ok, and that they're not OOC. This fic will be introducing my OC, Miyu. I hope she's not a Mary-Sue, if she is tell me and I'll try and fix it! Also, if you can think of one, please help me think of a title! So, on with Sweet Fur Inu's Fruits Basket fic!! ^_____^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"please, take care of my daughter for me until I can return." 

"of course I will, don't worry, she'll be in good hands.."

(Author's Note: by the way, this next thing is Tohru narrating.)

"Ok, lets back up a little bit. I bet your all wondering what's going on. This is the story of how Miyu came to live with us at Shigure's house. So, it's probably best just to start this from the beginning. It all happened one sunny Saturday morning, sometime after breakfast……"

(now it starts to sound like a real story, sorry if I'm confusing you all.)

Tohru Honda stood in the kitchen doing the dishes from breakfast. It was a nice sunny Saturday morning, and things were unusually calm and quiet in the Sohma House. Tohru began to hum a song as she washed,

"_la la la la la la la la,_

drinking up all this sweet love in life."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Tohru dried her wet hands off. "I'll get it!" she said, and opened the door. A woman who looked around Shigure's age, whom she'd never seen before, stood there in the doorway. The woman had brown hair that went to her shoulders, and soft brown eyes. She was wearing a pink short-sleeve shirt and blue jeans. She smiled at Tohru. 

"Hello there. Does Shigure Sohma live here by chance?" she asked in a calm voice. 

Tohru nodded, "yes he does. Are you a friend of his?" she asked sweetly. 

The woman gave a small chuckle, "yes, I guess you would say that. Would you mind getting him for me dear? He's not busy is he?" she asked in that same calm voice. 

"oh no, I don't think he's busy. Yes, of course I'll go and get him for you, just wait here a sec, ok?" Tohru replied and ran off to get Shigure. A few seconds later she returned with him. "here you go." She said to the woman. 

The woman smiled at Tohru, "thank you very much. Hello Shigure. Its been too long, wouldn't you agree?" she said looking at him.

Shigure stared at her in amazement, it seemed like he couldn't find the words to say. "A-Aiya!.." he finally choked out. He looked down at Tohru. "um..Tohru, you don't think I could have a few minutes alone with my friend here, um..why don't you go check on Yuki and Kyo, make sure they're not fighting…" he said. 

Tohru nodded happily, "sure!" she said and left. 

"Aiya…wh-what brings you here…now…after all this time…" Shigure asked, eyeing the woman. 

"I've come to ask you a favor, Shigure…" Aiya replied.

"yes…what do you need?" Shigure asked her. 

"you see…when I left you…all those years ago..I…I was trying to just make a fresh start, I needed to get away from home, I realize that would mean leaving you, and Hari, and Ayame, but…I knew if I remained…I couldn't truly be happy, I had to get out, and see what else was out there waiting for me. it was still hard to leave of course, I missed you all so much, especially you Shigure, you were all like family to me. you had always been there for me ever since we were little kids, we knew everything about eachother, I even knew about the Zodiac curse…but even so I still had to leave. Once I made it out though, I realized what I had done, and I'd have to find a job and make a living on my own. But it was so hard, I was only 15, and had dropped out of high school obviously, not many people would hire me…one day though, I met a young man who was a little older than me, by about 3 years or so. He had just bought a cozy little two bedroom apartment, I had gone to the apartment complex to see if they needed a cleaning maid or anything like that, they told me no, but then, as I was leaving, I saw him. 

A man standing in the distance, he was very handsome, short black hair, sparkling green eyes, a nice strong build. He approached me and had a warm smile on his face, he said 'Hello' and introduced himself to me. His name was Koji Himero. He told me he had overheard my conversation with the secretary at the desk, and he gave me a proposition. He said he had just got this apartment here, it was a 2 bedroom, and could be very nice once he finished all the cleaning. He said he had one problem though, he would have trouble with his rent, so, he asked if I would like to stay there with him. 

Now at first I was a little taken back by this, as most likely anyone would be, but, he explained I would have my own room, and all I needed to do was get some jobs which he could help me with and we would split the rent. He also told me not to worry, I would be perfectly safe there. I thought about it, I had nowhere else to go, so, I accepted. The next day I moved in a got my stuff which wasn't much in there. I helped him clean and it was a nice homey little place. I found some nice jobs, I worked throughout the day and night, we paid our rent each month and made a good living. We learned about eachother and became very good friends. Within about six months of staying with him, I had realized I had developed feeling for him. Whether or not he had feelings for me I didn't know. Now, don't get me wrong Shigure, I never let go of my feelings for you. 

One night Koji and I gave ourselves a little treat, we went out for dinner. Afterwards, I knew I couldn't hold my feelings back any longer. I confessed to Koji I had fallen in love with him. I feared the worst, but to my greatest surprise, he gave me his trademark warm smile and told me he felt the same way. Then, we had our first kiss, and it was magical. And it all went from there, we became a couple and our bond grew stronger. Within a few weeks I found out I was pregnant with my first child! 

I was filled with mixed emotions on this. at first it caught me by surprise, and then, I was filled with joy, I was so happy, I couldn't wait! And as I rushed home to tell Koji, I became not so happy anymore. And neither was he. I realized the situation we were in, we didn't exactly have the money to support a child. This meant we had to get extra jobs and work almost non-stop! But, it was worthit, 9 months later, my daughter, Miyu, was born. From the moment I held her in my arms and looked into her little eyes I loved her more than anything. Koji loved her too, of course, but he was still very worried about our money problems. We took her home and did our best with the money, paying the rent, buying food, etc. we made it through ok, we never gave up. 

When Miyu was turned 4 though, things changed. Koji told me he had to leave, he didn't want to do this anymore, he didn't want to be a father, he said he was sorry, and that night he left little Miyu and I. He didn't take the money we had saved for her to go to school, not that I thought he would. I had to leave our apartment, I couldn't keep up with the rent. I couldn't afford a place for us to stay, so, I made us a home, we had tents and things, and I let us live there, it was the best we could do. And I was able to send Miyu to school, while I worked. I worked day in and day out. Miyu understood why, so she never complained. I knew years passed, during that time we found one actual place to stay, a shrine where a kind old couple worked and lived, they offered us a place to board there and I naturally accepted. All I had to do was work as a priestess/shrine maiden there and it was free. I enjoyed it, and it was nice, we lived there for about 4 years. Then the old man got very sick, he soon died of a heart attack. A few months after, the old woman was killed in a car accident. Miyu and I left there and went back to the tents again for the next 3 years. 

By then Miyu was 14, and she was beautiful, and smart, and I knew she had a bright future ahead of her, yet I couldn't give it to her…I realized this, ever since I was born I wanted her to have a much better life then I'd had, and yet that never happened. So, I came to the conclusion, that maybe, if I could find you, you could take her and give her a home food, and everything else she needs, with no worries, like I'd dreamed. I hoped though, that you weren't mad at me for leaving, I realize what I'd done by leaving. At the time, we had just confessed our true feelings to eachother Shigure, we were in love, and then, I up and left! I hoped you would forgive me.

So, Shigure, please, you know I still love you, and I'm so sorry for leaving you like I did, but please, take care of my daughter until I can return. I'm going out on my own again to get an apartment of my own and just get a normal life, I don't know how long it will take, but, I beg you to watch over my daughter until it happens, Shigure." Aiya explained and looked down. 

"yes of course I will." Shigure replied. "I just wish you would've come sooner Aiya, of course I forgive you..and I have never let go of my feelings for you. I was always hoping one day you'd return to me.."

"I'm sorry Shigure..but, now, I think I should introduce you to Miyu. Miyu dear its alright, come out now." Aiya said. 

A young girl, who looked almost exactly like her mother, walked out from behind a tree. She had beautiful sparkling green eyes, and long brown hair that was tied back in braid, and she wore and navy blue skirt and jacket. 

"this is my daughter, Miyu. And Miyu dear, this is a very good and old friend of mine which I've told you about, Shigure Sohma." Aiya said, introducing them to each other. 

Shigure couldn't speak for a moment. He studied Miyu, she looked almost exactly like Aiya when she was her age! The resemblance between the two was remarkable. And Shigure thought he was seeing his beloved Aiya all over again when he looked at Miyu. "h-hello Miyu, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said to her. 

"hello…its nice to meet you too…" Miyu replied in a very shy voice. 

"yes, I should mention she's very shy, its because she hasn't gotten to know very many people. But once she gets to know you, I know she'll open up." Aiya said. 

Shigure nodded, "I'm sure with Tohru around she'll have no problems with that" he replied. 

Aiya smiled, "well I should leave now, thank you so much Shigure." Aiya said bowing. She turned to her daughter. "Miyu, sweety, I don't know when I'll see you again, but, remember I love you and I know you'll be just fine here with Shigure." Aiya said, hugging Miyu. "goodbye Shigure, good luck, and thank you so much, I really don't know what I'd do without you." She said. 

"its fine, really, your welcome, anytime. Good luck to you to, you know if you need anything else just swing by." He said to her as she nodded and left. 

Shigure turned to Miyu and smiled, "well, lets get you inside, and you can meet the others, I'm sure Tohru is going to be very excited about this." he told her and led her inside the house to meet Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo……

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

wow, my hand hurts from all the typing! @_@ I hope you all like this chapter and fic, and don't think my ocs are mary-sueish. PLEASE REVIEW! I really wanna know what you all think of this!!!!! ^__^ and I will try to get the next chappy up as soon as I can! Any questions e-mail me at: LilInuchan02@aol.com 


End file.
